Efforts will be made to produce Thin Film Phantom systems that enables the precise placement of sub-resolvable 'digital scatterers' on a acoustically transparent supporting media in a tissue mimicking fluid. Research will include not only the continued study on tissue mimicking material, supporting medium, and materials for digital scatterers but expanding applicability of the system in accordance with various needs and specific applications for the calibrated operation of ultrasound systems. Also modifications and adaptations will be performed on the phantom system thorough interactive field tests, which will open a new technical applications and market. All results of this research will be integrated and analyzed with interactive collaboration of participating teams and those experts who will take part in the evaluation process. This research in very significant in that it forms intermediate stage between phase I and the final commercialization of a novel phantom system which will provide accurate, easy-to-use and consistent assessment of ultrasound imaging system.